1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary device for a toilet and in particular to a sanitary device which may not be operated when a user is not on the toilet seat.
2. Prior Art
As is well known, a sanitary device for a toilet includes an electrically operated washing device having nozzle means for washing the anus portion of a person who is on the toilet seat. After the nozzle means is moved or extended into the toilet bowl by an electrical driving means upon closure of an operating switch which is interposed between the driving device and a power supply, water is sprayed from the nozzle means towards the anus of the person for washing. In order to prevent unexpected closure of the operating switch while no person is on the seat due to accidental contact or mischief of a child, a protecting switch is connected in series with the operating switch. A conventional protecting switch is operatively connected to the seat and is brought into closure due to the load or weight of the person sitting on the seat, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Laid Open Print No. 56(1981)-171800.
However, the protecting switch is sometimes not closed due to an offset load on the seat as a result of an incorrect position of the person thereon.